When the Willow Cries
by Bluedragon32
Summary: Willow was abandoned by her mother as a young child, her father guided her to Camp Half Blood where she stayed unclaimed for four years, on her eleventh birthday she received her Hogwarts letter. As she travels through the year with Harry she will discover more things about herself than she wanted to know. Rated T just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys this is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover. WARNING: Contains Original Character. Like every other Fanfiction I have written...**

 **Note: this takes place during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.**

 **Extra note: When I say Percy Jackson I include Kane Chronicles and possibly Magnus Chase**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these stories A.K.A anything you recognize is not mine! All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K Rolling.**

 **Enjoy!**

Harry

Harry was really starting to wonder if strange things would ever stop happening to him. It started when she fell out of thin air and ran straight into the wall at Kings Cross Station. She stumbled and fell down groaning.

Her hair seemed to be between red and blondish-brown, she had pale skin, she was wearing a black denim jacket, blue jeans and a dark grey skull T-shirt. Around her neck hung a silver necklace with an Egyptian symbol on it, next to that was a leather band with four clay beads on it. A leather strip was tied around her hand, the other end was connected to a Hogwarts trunk.

She groaned and sat up rubbing her head, she opened her eyes and Harry tried to stifle a gasp. They were shimmering silver with streaks of black in them around the iris was a ring of electric blue. The ring around the iris's was like lightning, it shot through me like my scar had suddenly come to life.

She saw me staring at her and her eyes instantly narrowed. She shook her head and stood up unsteadily. Her eyes seemed to be analyzing everything about me. I was suddenly very self conscious. She snorted humorously and I felt my cheeks redden. She smirked, clearly amused made her way through the crowd to me.

"Hey." She said.

I didn't reply. Her accent was definitely American.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face. She leaned back, arms crossed. "Guess we've got a mime."

I blinked in confusion

Her face turned into a mask of mock surprise. "He moves!"

I said something real intelligent like, "Errrr….."

She laughed. I couldn't help but realize how wonderful her laugh sounded. "Hi, I'm Willow. Everyone just calls me Will though."

"Um, Hi my name's Harry." I mentally cursed myself for sounding so stupid.

She sighed. "So I take it from your trunk that you were accepted too?"

I nodded.

She sighed in relief and looked like the weight of the world was just lifted off her shoulders, and if possible was even more carefree than before. "So you have any idea where platform nine and three-quarters is?"

I shook my head. "My uncle dropped me off laughing and telling me to have fun." **( I thin** **k that was it correct me if I'm wrong.)**

She snorted. "Sounds like my grandfather."

Willow glanced at the clock. "Styx! We'd better finbd out about the platform soon we've got six minutes."

I froze, six minutes! My mind went into override, Hagrid must've forgotten to mention something about the train. I glanced at Willow she was busily inspecting her ticket hoping for any clue as how to get onto the platform.

"-packed with muggles of course-"

They swung around the speaker was a plump ginger woman leading several red-head children in her wake. They each pushed a cart like Harry's and also had an owl.

Harry and Willow shared a glance then started after them. They stopped in front of a wall.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. "Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't Igo... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first. "

Willow jumped at the name then realizing that she didn't know him seemed to relax.

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next, " the plump woman said to one of her sons.

"He's not Fred I am!" Said another boy who looked like his twin.

The first boy sighed. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother."

She sighed. "Oh sorry George"

"Only joking, I am Fred, " said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it. Willow glanced at me and I gestured towards the woman and mouthed, _Be Nice._ She looked at me, smirking as if asking me if I'd actually just said that.

"Excuse me, " I said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dear, " she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too. "She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes, " I said . "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to - - "

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and I nodded. "Not to worry, " she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er - okay, " I said. I pushed my trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. I started to walk toward it. People jostled me on their way to platforms nine and ten. I walked more quickly. I was going to smash right into that barrier and then I'd be in trouble - leaning forward I broke into a run and closed my eyes waiting for impact. It didn't come. I opened my eyes and looked around a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, I had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Then Willow slammed into me from behind.

"Oh gods! Oh! Are you okay?" She asked helping me up.

I groaned and nodded.

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Come on lets find a seat."

I pushed my cart down the train searching for an empty seat.

Willow sighed. "I'll meet you in a compartment."

Then she was gone. I passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again. "

"Oh, Neville, " I heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on. "

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. I pressed on through the crowd until I found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. I tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice I dropped it painfully on my foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins I'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes please." I panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" He yelled over his shoulder.

With the twins' help, my trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks, " I said, pushing my sweaty hair out of my eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey, " said the other twin. "Are you"

"He is, " said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him, " I said. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and I felt myself turning red. Then, to my relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom. "

With a last look at me, the twins hopped off the train. I sat down next to the window where, half hidden, I could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose. "

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up, " said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now. "

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother, " he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves- - "

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have saidsomething, we had no idea. "

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it, " said the other twin.

"Once - - "

"Or twice - - "

"A minute - - "

"All summer - - "

"Oh, shut up, " said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect, " said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there. "

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or - - "

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet. "

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom. "

"It's not funny. And look after Ron. "

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us. "

"Shut up, " said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" I leaned back quickly so they couldn't see me looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please... "

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning. "

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform. And then there was that other girl, like I was royalty or something."

I blinked, Willow was polite?

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school. "

"All right, keep your hair on. "

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls. "

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat. "

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom. "

The train began to move. I saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. I watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. I felt a great leap of excitement. I didn't know what I was going to but it had to be better than what I was leaving behind. The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite me."Everywhere else is full. "

I shook my head and the boy sat down. He glanced at me and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. I saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron. "The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there. "

"Right, " mumbled Ron.

"Harry, " said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.

"Bye, " Ron and I said.

The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. I nodded. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, " said Ron. "And have you really got -you know... "

He pointed at my forehead. I pulled back my bangs to show the lightning scar.

Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who"

"Yes, " I said, "but I can't remember it. "

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else. "

"Hi Harry." Willow stood by the door.

"Hey Willow."

She frowned. "It's been a while someone's called me that."

"What?"

"Only my dad calls me Willow and I hardly ever see him."

Thunder rolled.

"Oh shut up you know it's true." Willow muttered under her breath.

"Uhh..."

Willow blinked. "Who's this?"

"I'm Ron Weasley."

She grinned, "Willow Black."

Ron squeaked. "Black?"

Willow tilted her head to the left, "What?"

"Who's your mom?"

She frowned. "I never met her but her name was Bellatrix."

"What!"

 **HaHa**

 **I got it I have temporarily gotten obsessed with Harry Potter, so Later you guys.**

 **Question: Who do you think Willow's Olympian parent is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long to get out there was something wrong with my computer and it wouldn't let me access this story! Regardless of that I hope you can enjoy this chapter.  
**

Willow

I was really confused by Ron's reaction, I'd told loads of other people my mum's name and it had seemed rather meaningless to them. My eyes went back and forth from Harry's confused expression to Ron's gaping mouth.

"What?" I asked almost feeling self-conscious.

"N-Nothing!" Ron stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow but let it go silently. I dragged my trunk into the compartment. "Can I sit with you guys?"

Harry gestured simply to the empty seats. "No one else is."

I grinned. "Thanks."

I figured I'd give Ron some space, considering that he was staring at me like I was a demon. So I sat down calmly on the seat next to Harry. After a moment of staring out the window I yawned and curled up into a ball, falling into a pleasantly dreamless sleep.

...

I woke up to find the train speeding through the country side and Ron and Harry enthusiastically gulping down at least twenty pounds of sweets. I laughed and reached into my bag and took out a small chunk of bread and took a generously sized bite.

"Enjoying desert?"

"Mmph!" Ron said. Then gulped and smiled. "Very good."

I giggled and looked at Harry. "And you?

He didn't answer and simply handed me a kind of pastry.

I shrugged and pulled open the packaging. Instantly a wonderfully sweet scent filled the air and I gasped. "Whoa." I laughed.

Harry grinned. "Try it."

I raised an eyebrow and took a small bite. Well I wish I could tell you in full detail what happened next but I was kind of momentarily unconscious and the next thing I knew I'd eaten the entire thing. I blinked in shock. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Harry stared at me for a moment before starting to laugh. Ron was already eating another piece of candy. I smiled and rolled my eyes then stared out the window in a complete creative state until the compartment door slid open.

I instantly woke up from my daze and looked up.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy I had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When we shook our heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

I eyed the furry animal, "I thought you were only allowed an owl a cat or a toad."

Ron shrugged. "I dunno mum just told me to bring him."

I nodded. "Oh."

...

Percy Jackson

I rolled over and fell directly off my bed. I groaned and sat up unhappily. I was just dreaming about three people on a train, one of the boys looked a little like me, but definitely not like we were related, the other boy had orange hair and a splash of freckles across his face, and the third was a girl. She was seriously pretty. Her blue eyes shone with a definite intelligence and determination. Her dark hair was deep and lush like one might see in a shampoo commercial.

I couldn't hear the conversation and the sweets that they were eating looked extremely tasty, which was upsetting because I didn't get any. I was extremely hungry too. I shook the thought of my dream from my head and looked around my dorm room at Yancy in a daze. It was dark and I couldn't make out many details but I could clearly see the bathroom door cracked open, letting light seep into the room, I stood up and walked into the glow.

I turned and shut the door. After washing my face with cod water I sighed and looked into the mirror. Suddenly I remembered my field trip to the museum tomorrow and I groaned. I glanced up and checked the digital clock over the door. Four Thirty in the morning. Wonderful, I knew I probably wouldn't get much more sleep so I grudgingly started getting ready for the day.

 **I know it's so short and awful but I really needed to get something out after this long. I'm soo sorry Its like 200 words short of my average. I hope you guys can forgive me! I'm soooo sorry!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much to any of my new readers. I really hope you're enjoying it. Also a HUGE thank you to my beta reader, SakuraSyaoranLiTRC! I am really excited to start the next chapter cause Willow gets to Hogwarts! Yay!**

Willow

We talked about pretty much anything that came to our minds as Harry and Ron devoured more sweets. Instead of being hungry, I felt like I had just been on a roller coaster and my stomach didn't agree. So I tried to calm my nerves by talking nonsense.

I turned to Ron, "Have Fred and George ever actually blown up a toilet?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. Not that I've ever heard."

I sighed. "What a shame."

Harry changed the subject. "Willow, you're American right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

He laughed, "Well, your accent kind of gives it away."

I blushed furiously "Oh."

Suddenly Ron dropped a box of jelly beans on his rat's head and the animal squeaked once before going back to sleep. Ron sighed and lifted the cardboard off his rat.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in boredom. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking stick. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. It took me around twenty seconds to realize that it was a wand.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again with an odd scraping noise. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. I assumed she was a first year since she was rather young and was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and reminded me a lot of a girl from camp called Annabeth, who was one of my best friends.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback and his candy lay forgotten next to him.

"Er - all right." He said uncertainty.

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, and suddenly I felt a little cold but still nothing happened to the rat. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl bossy and sounding a little annoyed. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast. I was still trying to translate her words into something I could understand when I realized that she'd left. I figured that my ADHD had kicked in and I'd missed something in the conversation.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

My eyes went back and forth between them and as the talked my confusion got worse. "Whaaat?" I asked my being raised in America showing clearly with my accent as I drew out the word.

"Houses." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Hogwarts houses. You can earn points for them, you can lose them points, and the house that has the most points at the end of the school year wins the house cup. Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Ring a bell?"

I had to resist the urge to say 'no' rather sarcastically and instead nodded. "I know what the houses are. Who the heck is 'You Know Who?'"

Ron stared at me in utter disbelief, Harry looked at me curiously, and Scabbers uncurled and ate a gummy worm.

The awkward silence continued until I shrugged and said, "Never mind, I'll look into it. But in the meantime what do you want to do now?"

Both the boys shrugged and simultaneously reached for the same box of candy. In their struggling to get the candy, the box fell on the ground and I snatched it up, reading the label.

"Chocolate frogs?" I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"They're not really frogs," Harry told me, "I thought so too, but it's just a spell."

I shrugged and opened the blue hexagon. Instantly a chocolate colored frog leaped out of the box and straight up at my face. I dropped the package and shrieked, extremely loudly, scrambling into the seat in an effort to get away from the creature.

Ron snatched the frog off the ground and looked up at me quizzically while rubbing his ears. "What was that about?"

"I wasn't expecting it to jump at me!" I exclaimed still rather terrified.

Ron looked very confused, "Raised in America, has no idea who 'You-Know-Who is and doesn't know about chocolate frogs moving. It's like you're muggle born, but you're not."

I laughed nervously and shrugged uncertainly, "I don't know, I was raised by one of my dad's friends so I never met either of my parents."

"That's because one is in prison." Ron muttered, most likely not intending me to hear.

My jaw dropped, my mom was in prison? Why was I never told? Why was she in prison in the first place? That settled it, I was iris messaging Chiron immediately the next morning to sort this all out. Until then I would have to resign myself to frustrating confusion.

...

 **I am so sorry it took so long to update I got really busy and I hardly have time to write anymore, it is soooo depressing, but I finally got it out and I'll be updating the other stories soon.**


End file.
